


Hotel Drabble

by Leiddely



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Coven's June Event 2020, Discord: Bellamione Coven, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiddely/pseuds/Leiddely
Summary: Housing should be a human right.Empty houses outnumber American homeless about 6 to 1(https://checkyourfact.com/2019/12/24/fact-check-633000-homeless-million-vacant-homes/)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Hotel Drabble

As a child, Hermione always wondered how those huge hotels stayed open. Surely, each room couldn't be filled every night - they were ginormous, she thought. 

As a Ministry Unspeakable, she now knew. The Wizarding Government would often book entire floors with charms to appear vacant. 

And that’s were she was now. 

Four floors of Ministry money containing only her and one Ms Bellatrix Black LeStrange.

And Bellatrix was loving every moment of it.

“WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AHHH HAHAHA !”

Hermione Granger ditched her Ministry Report in a flash and dashed to the hall to investigate the squeal. Entering the hall she immediate stepped on a thick ring of ice, flinging her legs into the air. “SHITE-” She landed hard on her ass and groaned. A peel of maniac giggles zoomed passed her achy position on the ground. 

“Tee Hee ~ !” Bellatrix was skating through the hall joyously. “Reset the clock, Princess !”

Hermione grumbled.

She was tasked to test out a new soul healing potion on the Ex Death Eater. Unfortunately, the experiments were much like a muggle surgery where one had to abstain from meals or water from the night before. Except, Bellatrix was supposed to abstain from magic for two weeks both before and after. Up front, they took her wand away and replaced her usual garb in muggle sweats and pajamas. 

But the infuriating witch knew wandless, anyway.

“HERMIONE!” 

She was woken from her sleep at her desk. Rubbing away sleep from her eyes, she found Bellatrix in one of the corner rooms. Specifically, the bathroom.

“Why is the tub so small ?”

Hermione blinked tiredly. “What ?”

Bellatrix harrumphed and put her hand on her hips, clad in a fuzzy dark green tracksuit. “How is a person expected to bath in a tub so small ?” Hermione thought she looked like a Mobster's Wife with her righteous curls, heavy makeup, and tacky athleisure garb. She shrugged and wondered about the time. “Most people take showers.. Especially in hotels.”

Luckily, Bellatrix didn’t inquire why that was. “What’s a shower ?”

Hermione blinked again. 

Instead of answering, Hermione shuffled forward and pulled at the facets.

A spray of water erupted from the showerhead and Bellatrix back away from her side, alarmed. She returned quickly, though, hesitation gone and replaced with wide eyed enthusiasm. “OOOOOoooHH.”

Hermione oversaw the older witches fascination with the shower, watching her dip her hands under the stream and curiously fiddle with the temperature. 

That was, until Bellatrix began stripping down to jump in.

Hermione zipped back to her room so quick, she neverminded closing any of the doors in between. She could hear the witch cackle and moan through the hall. 

It was about the second week and 17 separate resets later that Hermione saw the benefits of eating in the same room with her. Left alone, she would get into all sorts of trouble but together her behaviour improved. Kind of like a dog that tears up a house in nervousness. Bellatrix had also learned to hold her tongue on most of her biased remarks since it didn't seem to get a rise out of the younger woman anyways. Plus, she wanted to know what all the muggle appliances were and what they did and Hermione would only do so if Bellatrix was open minded. 

The dynamic had smoothed out since then and the two seem to seek out each others company. But, God, she wished that the witch would quit using magic. 

“What is Nutella ?”

“It’s a hazelnut chocolate spread.”

“Can we get it ?”

“Sure, I’m not paying.”

Hermione finished her 3rd mimosa during their now daily brunches as Bellatrix wolfed down 3 orders of Nutella banana crepes. 

On the 4th week, it was like the two witches were mooching around like this was some much needed vacation and not a government experiment. Hermione had finished all the books she brought by then. Bellatrix had read them too, along with snooping through rest of the younger witches things.

She wasn't so much of a reader but more like a drama queen who search for new material to work with. Bellatrix struggled endlessly through the Fellowship of the Ring but enthusiastically re-enacted all four roles in Whose Afraid of Virginia Woolfe. Whenever she performed in the evening, and she frequently did, and only after Hermione had a night cap or two, Hermione would join in as Bellatrix's George. Bellatrix loved portraying Martha and Hermione knew it. It was fascinating to see the former Dark witch commit to so much creative expression. She was rather convincing, too.

Neither cared anymore much for their reputations anymore. The potion experiment was nearly forgotten. 

Life was surprisingly good.

They’d wander around and Hermione would pilfer the tiny alcohol bottles from the room's mini fridges and Bellatrix would jump on the beds. 

Hermione would watch any movie she liked on demand. Years at school had her missing out on her family's favourite pass time and it was nice to get back into it. There was a time where the two witches had essentially reversed there sleeping schedules, Hermione sleeping until noon and Bellatrix hanging around Hermione throughout the evenings until early mornings. She'd stay up to see how the muggle equipment worked and sometimes, just to watch Hermione operate it.

Despite her reluctant with the written material, Bellatrix soon became hooked on the Lord of the Rings cinematic series like it was a drug. 

“Throw me!” Bellatrix would yell in her best Gimli impression and a half drunk Hermione would attempt to toss the smaller witch from twin bed to twin bed. 

They'd fall, giggling and Hermione would unthinkingly use magic to make the games more fun, more safe. Enlarging the beds and adding weightlessness charms, here and there. The next day, she'd smack herself on forehead once she realized she had exposed the witch to magic again and the two week abstinence would begin again.

Not that she minded too much.


End file.
